Lillypad
Lillypad is a HTFF character adopted by La Coco from Darkshot22. Description Lillypad is a small frog who wholeheartedly loves ballet and is naturally skilled at dancing it; this skill ranges from being able to give impressive leaps to even having a powerful voice for singing. She also has a little, tiny friend who accompanies her in her life everyday, although it is difficult to differentiate this tiny friend from the others. As everybody should know, flies are the classic food and prey of frogs, given that they escape to not to be caught. However, there is a certain swarm of flies that are not just going to let themselves be eaten, thus they plan cleverly thought out revenge. With the same intelligence as The Ant Family, this gang of flies are violent and ruthless against their predators; their clever minds think out the most gruesome ways of brutally murdering said predators, their main target being Lillypad. However, there is a single fly from the swarm unlike the others, given that this single fly is friendly towards Lillypad and loves her as a friend, accompanying her and playing with her. The main issue is that this unique, little fly is not easy to differentiate from the other, far more dangerous flies, and Lillypad often gets confused, confusing one of the mischievous, killer flies as her friend. Naturally, this does not end well for her. Unlike Sniffles, she never plans to get revenge (since she is an innocent kid), besides, let's say she does not survive long enough to realize that she picked the wrong fly. Lillypad and "The friendly Fly" are always together, whether playing, singing, dancing or even "flying"; whenever Lillypad clings up to the friendly fly with her tongue, it's capable of lifting her up in an improvised, yet adorable, flight. She loves to practice her favorite hobbies in the lagoon where she lives, said hobbies being ballet and singing; given that she's gifted with having a great ability for jumping and a powerful voice capable of breaking glasses whenever it is "needed", she is an expert at said activities; however, despite her skills on these hobbies, she has a very sensitive skin which needs to be constantly damp, since hot or dry places severely cripple her. Furthermore, she leaves slippery mucus on anything she touches which could prove to be a hazard. She currently lives dressed only with what she can get from her lagoon, attends school or events where dancing is involved; she always assists these events with a bottle of water on hand and followed by the friendly fly, whom provides advice to her and even helps her, almost as if it were her "fairy godmother". Personality She is very effeminate, elegant, albeit demanding; she easily attaches to objects she desires and she is easily upset if she fails at what she is doing. Her attitude can be compared to that of a princess; furthermore, she even adopts the customs and behavior of a princess, such as hating when her clothes get dirty or ruined. It is unknown why she acts in this way (given that she lives in a lagoon within a swamp). She is also in a very bad spot when it comes to her economic position; usually, on the middle of her tantrums, she remembers her lack of currency and reluctantly ends her tantrum. She also proves to be "sporty" since she loves gymnastics and, as mentioned earlier, ballet. Appereance She has apple-green skin and her abdominal mark, that extends up to her mouth, a lighter shade of yellow, pink cheeks, very large eyes, larger than the average tree friend, and a peach-colored spiral-shaped mark on her belly. Her ears are always adorned by two, pink, lotus flowers, and she wears a green lilypad as a hat. Ballerina She wears a tutu made with pink lotus petals, a white pantyhose and black, ballet shoes. Casual She wears a dark green dress with suspenders and a lilypad on her chest adorned with a flower; she retains her black, ballet shoes Relations *Sniffles: He usually advices for her to get rid of the flies that chase her, but Lillypad refuses to do it; despite not sharing a taste for getting revenge against an insect nemesis, she likes to spend time with him as friends. The ant family also targets and attacks her. *Taffy: They play princesses together in the playground; they get along fairly well. *Melon: They are frenemies. Even though they usually argue or fight over anything, they both have an undying friendship, although Lillypad likes to brag that she has better clothes than him. *Ribbit: Often convinving the school soccer star to be her dance partner, she has different intentions for why he's asking him. Lillypad's episodes Starring roles TBA Featuring roles *Only One More Bite Appearances *Scrambled not Stirred *Cutie Lie Deaths Her kills are often associated with the mucus she leaves behind, for it is slippery and can prove fatal under certain circumstances. Furthermore, the mischievous, killer flies that follow her do not discriminate, for they can also target other tree friends; at last, the glass-breaking screams she shrieks when in pain can prove fatal for tree friends close to windows or other glass-containing furniture. Her deaths are normally linked to the gang of evil flies and tend to be very sadistic or gruesome; these deaths include one of them pretending to be the friendly fly and getting her in hazardous situations, the whole swarm picking her up by the tongue and throwing her off a cliff, tangling her tongue on a post mid-flight, acting as one to throw objects at her, the list goes on. Other than the malicious flies, her deaths also involve her eyes or her very sensitive skin. Her survival ratio is 19% #Scrambled not Stirred: Killed in the pileup. #Only One More Bite: Dismembered from the waist down. #Cutie Lie: Burns to death. Injuries TBA Kill count TBA Trivia * When she was adopted, she received a redesign and a hefty change in character bio. * Her princess-like personality has some story behind it. At one point of her life, she was both a squirrel and a real princess; it all ended abruptly when she kissed a frog, unaware that it was under a curse. She was transformed into a frog and her memories were erased. It remains unknown if this curse has a cure, so for the time being, she's stuck being a frog "princess". * Several years prior, La Coco had a scrapped character who was also a frog. Once Lillypad was adopted, the original idea for the frog character arose again. * The gang of flies is based on Mad Box Zombies' flies, which are also sadistic. * She wishes to become a professional ballet dancer and to travel around the world (since she dislikes being stuck on Tree Town). * Lilly has no parents to take care of her, but it seems that the friendly fly knows how to guide and take care of her. * The spiral of her belly is actually her guts, visible due to her semi-transparent young skin. �� Gallery Lillypad.png|Original design by Darkshot22 Lillypad px.png La ranita.png Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Frogs Category:Amphibians Category:Green Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adopted Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship Category:Characters with Hats Category:La-cocotua characters